A Night Out
by PrettyInPeach
Summary: When Ainsley's night out with college friends doesn't go as planned, will she regret her actions or will they lead to answers about her past? And what will happen with her green-eyed bunkermate?
1. Chapter 1

In college no one would have called Ainsley a party girl. Yes, she had been in a sorority. Yes, she had gone to the occasional party before basketball games. But she wasn't very good at drinking and not becoming a bit sloppy. She enjoyed dancing and socializing, but not the hangover that came the next day. So when some of her sisters asked if she'd like to come back to Lawrence for a mixer she had no hesitation in saying yes. She loved Sam and Dean but living in a glorified basement without windows had really made her want to get out into the world, and not just to stay in a crappy motel. The boys reluctantly agreed to let her go, but asked if she wouldn't mind one of them driving her back to her campus, not to be a chaperone, but to be there just in case something happened.

Sam decided he had reading he wanted to get done and the idea of a quiet, empty bunker appealed to him so Dean and Ainsley packed their bags and left for Lawrence Thursday evening.

Much to Dean's chagrin, Ainsley convinced him that she would pay for the room for the weekend, so instead of staying at a roach motel she found a place that had a suite style room. They each would have their own bedroom, there was a large bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a kitchenette that didn't look like it should be condemned by the Health Inspector.

Thursday night was just like any other night for the pair; crappy television and an extra cheesy pizza.

Friday, bright and early, Ainsley was wide awake. She dressed for a run and left Dean a note on the coffee table she'd be before lunch time. She loved seeing the place that had been her home for 4 years in college.

She came home and found her pseudo-roommate had gone to a local market and picked up the essentials; bread, milk, sandwich meat, microwave popcorn, beer, and chocolate. Always could count on Dean to be the mother hen of the group.

She thanked him for the turkey sandwich and made her way to the bathroom. Undressing while eating her sandwich was tricky, but she managed and started the hot water running in the tub when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." She pulled a robe from the hook on the back of the door, not wanting to be in her birthday suit when Dean entered.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood Dean, hand over his eyes, "You decent?"

She giggled, "Yes."

"Damn, was hoping to sneak a peak," he winked at her.

The tub was full of hot water and bubbles now so she made a 'turn around' motion with her hand. He did, and she slipped off the robe and sunk into the hot water.

"You're safe." She said, and he turned back to face her.

"Oooooooh, that looks relaxin'. Can I join you?"

Her face went blank, then turned bright red. As much as she tried not to flirt with the the brothers, she couldn't deny that sometimes butterflies appeared in her belly around Dean.

"No." She told him rather unconvincingly. This made him chuckle, which of course made the butterflies in her stomach do backflips.

Ignoring her embarrassment he sat on the counter next to the sink, "Tell me about the game plan for tonight, I don't wanna be overbearing, I just wanna know you're safe."

"Right, yeah, well, the girls are stopping here first to make sure we're perfect and pretty. After that I think we're having dinner before meeting up with the big group at the Kappa house around 7, probably leave for the bars around 9. I don't want to be out too late, so hopefully I'll be back here by midnight. 1 am at the latest."

"And you'll keep your phone on you at all times."

"Yes, dad."

"And no going home with strangers."

"No promises," she winked.

"Ainsley, I'm not joking. I hate letting you out like this. We don't know if there are any remaining vampires from when Matt was-" He stopped realizing he'd said too much.

She broke their eye contact and he could tell her eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry." He hopped off the counter and knelt down next to the tub, putting his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes back into contact with his, "It's just Sammy and I've become very attached to you and if anything happens because I let my guard down, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She nodded, "I think I'm just gonna soak here for a while. Lizzy and Beth will be here around 4:30." She caught a glimpse of his watch, it was already 1:45.

"Sure thing, AJ. You okay?"

She nodded again and he made his exit.

By 2:30 he heard her moving around the bathroom before she went to her bedroom. Fifteen minutes later she emerged with her hair wet but combed through and a robe wrapped around her tiny frame. Her hair smelled like strawberries and he had to focus on other things to keep his arousal from growing in his jeans.

"Wanna queue up and episode of Gilmore Girls on my iPad while I make some popcorn?" She asked him ask she rummaged through her purse.

While Dean would never admit it to anyone, he and AJ had been watching the series together for a few weeks now. While he wasn't over the moon about the show, he loved hearing her laugh and the way she always seemed to end the episode snuggled up to him on the couch.

They settled into their usual places on the couch and started watching. Her laugh made him smile and his mind wandered to how he was going to protect her tonight. Not just from any supernatural evil that was on the streets of Lawrence, but also the guys he knew would be looking at her. Dean wasn't good at sharing, even if Ainsley wasn't his to share.

They finished the episode and started another, knowing they wouldn't finish by the time her friends arrived. When a knock came at the door Dean stood up and started toward his room. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and gave her a look that said, 'be safe, and have fun, but call me if anything happens'.

He shut the door behind him just as the eruption of laughter and giggles started.

An hour later the room was quiet and he went back to the living room.

To no one but himself he mumbled, "this is gonna be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

For dinner the girls decided to go to their favorite Mexican restaurant, which of course meant having their favorite frozen margaritas.

At the Kappa house there was a bottle of champagne and some flavored vodkas and not wanting to be a wet blanket Ainsley never let her cup go dry.

The last stop before the bars was the SigPhi fraternity house which meant warm beer from a keg.

By the time they reached Mama's, their usual bar from college, Ainsley had more of a buzz than she had originally intended. Maybe it was the outfit she was wearing (having a little black dress with a matching lace panty and bra set, a pair of thigh-highs held up by garters and heels that made her ass look amazing gave her confidence she hadn't had in a long time) or maybe it was the booze, but she pulled out her phone and sent a text before hitting the dance floor.

The music at Mama's was the best. None of the new age dance music most bars played, it was the perfect mix of honkey-tonk and a dive bar. Classic rock and country were oozing from the juke box as Ainsley danced over to the bar for another round. She ordered her usual; a shot of bourbon whisky and a longneck of Bud Light. She'd clearly been spending too much time with the Winchesters.

After she finished her shot and started to sip her beer a hand reached her hip causing her to turn around in a shock. The man was tall, almost as tall as Sam, barrel chested with arms the size of her torso. She could tell under his tshirt he was well muscled and tattooed.

"I like a lady that can shoot whiskey, can I buy you another?" His voice was low and gruff. Normally Ainsley would have been instantly attracted to this guy. Her type was 'muscled-bad boy', but for some reason she felt her stomach churn.

"No, thank you," she smiled sweetly and tried to walk away.

He grabbed her upper arm and the fear in the pit of her stomach began to rise. There was no way she'd be able to fight this guy off.

"I think she said 'no', man, and I'd take my hand off her if I was you."

Her muscles relaxed at Dean's voice.

At that moment the whisky she consumed started to kick in and her head started to spin, she was imagining things. Did that guy have extra teeth?!

"Dean," her eyes were the size of dinner plates, her pupils consuming the majority of her blue eyes, "vampire!"

At that Dean grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and forced him out the exit they were standing beside. They were deposited into an ally, one way leading to the street, the other the backs of neighboring restaurants and shops. Ainsley saw Baby parked not far from them and as Dean engaged the newly-discovered vampire in a fist fight she ran to the car. She knew Sam always kept an emergency machete under the passenger seat.

Her head still fuzzy from the alcohol she ran back to the fight. Luckily no one had followed them out of the crowded bar. Dean had forced the vampire up against the brick wall in their struggle but was finding it difficult to keep the guy under control.

Ainsley approached with Sam's machete and taking a hard swing took vamp's head 90% off. Another swing completely decapitated him.

Blood covered her shoes, stockings, dress, and face.

Tears came almost instantly.

Dean was immediately at her side holding her to his chest, removing the machete from her hands. He felt her knees begin to give way.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay with me, don't pass out. Take deep breathes. I'm gonna take you to the car and come clean this up. Stay with me, Ainsley," the panic was seeping into his voice as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the back seat of the Impala.

She was unsure of how much time had passed when Dean returned to her, tears still flowing from her eyes as she sat catatonic, covered in vamp blood.

"Let's take you back to the hotel. Get you cleaned up and sober?"

He moved her from the back seat to the center of the bench seat in front. His right hand never letting go of hers as they drove back to their temporary home. Upon arrival he once again he scooped her into his arms as Ainsley did her best to wipe the blood from her face as they entered the lobby and the elevator.

"You staying with me, baby girl?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and settled her face into the crook of his neck.

Once in the room, he bee-lined for the bathroom. He set her on the counter by the sink, leaving her only to start the hot water in the tub. As the tub started to fill he knelt in front of her he removed her shoes.

"I need you to get undressed. I can step out into the hall if you want."

In a weak voice she answered, "please, stay."

"I've gotta get this dress off you sweetheart," he brought her to a standing position and stepped behind her to unzip the dress. His fingers gently grabbed the bottom hem started removing it from her torso.

She spun around as he gave her a once over. She was clad in only a black lace panty and bra set. Her garters still holding her stockings, which were now speckled with blood. Despite the dried blood, he still couldn't take his eyes off her form.

"Ainsley," his voice came out as a growling whisper, "you are so beautiful."

That was all she needed to hear. Her head had cleared. Adrenaline had burning off any alcohol left in her system. She stepped closer to him and raised herself on her tip-toes, her lips gently meeting his for a quick kiss.

"You saved me," and her lips met his again. This time he responded to the kiss as his hand came to her waist.

"You were pretty bad ass out there, didn't need me to save you."

More kisses. More touching. His hands explored her exposed skin.

The heat from his hands spurred her on, she began unbuttoning the blue flannel shirt he was wearing.

"AJ," he lifted her back to the counter hitching her stocking-clad leg around his hip before shrugging off his button down and removing the henley he wore as an undershirt.

The sight of Dean in just his jeans elicited an unconscious moan from Ainsley.

More clothing was removed as they continued to explore with their lips and hands.

"Join me," Ainsley beckoned as she walked towards the tub, "please?"

"Are you sure? This'll change everything," he kissed her neck," you are so beautiful, but I don't want to ruin this." He stepped back.

She was done, his sizable erection was standing at attention beneath his boxers and bobbed every time he looked at her. She knew she was wet, his touch was electric and she had felt her body react instantly.

Normally standing completely naked in front of a man gave her anxiety and made her hyper aware of all her flaws, but in that moment, the way Dean was looking at her... She'd never felt so confident.

Stepping close to him she was feeling bold.

"Join me," she whispered stroking his hard member.

He released a strangled moaned, removed his boxers, and followed her to the tub.

They settled into the large space; him sitting with his legs spread, her small body settling between them. Her back against his front. She could feel his erection pressing into her back.

He grabbed the lavender body wash she'd left on the ledge surrounding the bath and started washing her torso, massaging her tense back muscles in the process. His touch set her skin ablaze, every motion was gentle and intentional. Doing her best to suppress her moans she deposited some of the liquid body wash on her hands and started to scrub the flecks of dried blood still on her legs.

The faster she could remove the evidence of the almost-attack, the sooner she could give her full attention to what was going to happen with Dean.

With a wet cloth that had been hanging over the hook next to the tub, he rinsed her back and began peppering her shoulders with kisses.

"I hated letting you go out tonight," more kisses fell on her neck and back.

"Oh really?"

She was doing to her best to be coy and seductive but every time the heat of his lips touched a new part of her body she had to force herself to focus.

"Mmmhmmm, didn't want another guy looking at you. That dress you were wearing tonight should have just been for me," he managed to spin her around 90 degrees so she was sitting across his lap, his left arm around her waist the right rubbing up and down her thighs... getting dangerously close to ground zero.

He captured her mouth and she knew this was it, there was no stopping. His lips were soft and skilled, and there in the water that was growing cooler by the minute, he was showing her just how skilled.

Ainsley had no illusion that Dean had never done this with a girl before, but her trust for him outweighed her concern.

"Bed?" She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "please?"

His green eyes illuminated.

With out words they both removed themselves from the tub and started to towel off. His hands immediately on her body once they were mostly dry.

More kisses fell on her neck, "go grab some water and make yourself relaxed in my bed. I just need to tidy up in here and I'll be there in a second. I promise."

She nodded, and grabbed a bath robe as she exited the room.

He made quick work of gathering their clothes from the floor, removing the stopper from the tub to drain it, and drawing a sink of hot water to soak her blood-covered stockings. After grabbing a robe himself he made his way to his room.

Ainsley had pulled the covers down on the bed so just her feet and ankles were covered. An empty water bottle sat on the night stand. Her hair, still damp on the ends, fanned across the pillow. The white robe she wore dipped in a way that showed her perfect cleavage. And the soft breathing told Dean that she had fallen asleep. He crawled into bed next to her, kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers up to their torsos.

"Sweet dreams, babe."

He knew tomorrow was going to be a new challenge after what had happened this evening and he was glad she was resting. He watched her sleep until his eyelids became too heavy to handle. Tomorrow was a new day, a day he knew would start with Ainsley by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings were some of Ainsley's least favorite things, especially when the night before had been spent drinking. Hangovers were an inevitable fate. But waking up this morning she was feeling alright, better than alright, she was warm and cozy.

That's when memories came flooding back. The vampire. Crying. Being naked. With Dean.

 _Dean_.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered, having a mild freak out realizing the reasons she was so content right now was she was playing the small spoon to Dean Winchester's big spoon.

And he was big. Not just in spoon sizes, but in the large erection that was against her back and the muscular arm wrapped around her torso.

Gently she tried to roll over to face him, in the process waking him from his sleep.

"Hi," she greeted him as his green eyes opened.

"Hey." His voice was gruff and still cloaked in sleep. His soft lips dipped down to kiss hers.

"Hi." She smiled more this time.

"Hey." Another kiss.

"Hi." Deeper kiss.

"Well this could go on-" she cut off his words as she not only kissed him again but pressed the entire front of her body against his.

This movement drew a growling moan from him.

"You fell asleep last night before I could have fun with you." His eyes were still hooded with sleep as he held her body close to his.

"Adrenaline crash."

Slowly the realities of last night started to take hold in her mind. Drinking, the vampire, their bath...

"Oh my God. We took a bath," her wide eyes looked up at him.

"Was that a mistake?" He was egging her on now, kissing slowly up and down her neck as they talked.

Her throat had never been more dry, and other parts of her had never been more wet.

"Not a mistake, just new." He continued his kisses, "Hey, Dean," she pulled away from him, "can we talk about the vampire..."

This time it was his green eyes making contact with hers.

"You did amazing, Ains. I never wanted you to have to be on the front lines like that. You and Sammy know I've not so secretly loved that you're our Janine Melnitz, safe back at HQ, but I'm proud of you, you didn't hesitate. You've got good instincts. Maybe it's time to start thinking about teaching you some basic skills. I'm not saying you're being promoted yet, just better safe than eaten at a college bar."

"Do you think it might be one of the ones that hurt Matt?"

A beat passed before either spoke again.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. If you want we can investigate a little or I can take you home 'n Sam and I can come back 'n check it out."

She snuggled her head back under his chin.

"Thanks, Dean." A blush coming over her cheeks.

"Now can we getting back to kissing?" He asked her with a deep whisper, his nose rubbing against hers.

She slowly and gently kissed him again, he sensed her reservation.

"Talk to me Ains, was this a bad idea?"

Another long pause settled on the room as she gathered her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and did her best to make the words come out without hurting his feelings.

"Dean. I've felt so connected to you since the day I met you. I have zero regrets with what has happened so far..." She reached out and cupped his strong jaw in her hand.

"But..."

"No, no buts, just feeling guilty. Matt hasn't been gone that long... And that vampire sort of opened the old wounds my heart has... I don't want to stop all this," she removed her hand from his chin to motion to the space between them, " I just need to be smart with my emotions. And so you do! Our friendship is...I mean it's incredible, you watch girly shows with me and you protect me and I have no idea what the hell I'd do without you and Sam. Oh God, what if I screwed this up already! Please don't kick me out of the bunker, I don't know where I'd go... I'm basically homeless, and I know I'm not horribly useful bu-"

He cut her off with a soft, swift kiss.

"Ainsley Jane, breath darling. You're over thinkin' and turnin' blue."

She took several deep breathes and made solid eye contact with him again.

"I think I'm gonna get a shower and maybe start thinking about breakfast. You should call your friends and let them know you got back safe. Then we can head home and tell Sam and Cas how much of a BAMF you are," he said with a wink before crawling out of bed.

As he left she allowed the tears she had been holding back to flow as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower


End file.
